Friday Evening
by Keiran
Summary: [AU, 39] Sanzo is plagued by dreams of dubious content. His calculated attempt to placate his consciousness does not go according to his plan, which is probably best for everyone.


**author:** Keiran   
**title:** Friday Evening   
**rating:** 13+   
**pairing:** Sanzo/Goku   
**genre:** romance, AU   
**summary:** Sanzo is plagued by dreams of dubious content. The cure doesn't work as well as he'd hoped. 

Betaed by Rroselavy - thank you hun, you rock! 

xxx.XXX.xxx 

The first time gave Sanzo a heart attack. He shot out of bed like he was bitten and didn't come out of the shower until it was time to go to school. This of course didn't do much for his already foul mood – he didn't speak to anyone that day, teachers included. 

The second time was equally horrible, for the outside world. There were insults and threats and Sanzo narrowly avoided visiting the principal's office. 

After the third night Sanzo learned to deal with it, though it still jarred him and made him irritable. But, since irritable was his default mode, everyone took it as a return to status quo. 

Still … 

"Bloody dreams," Sanzo muttered to himself, stalking through the school corridor and leaving little groups of traumatised teenagers in his wake. Sanzo on a warpath was a scary, scary thing. 

Where was that little moron anyway? Sanzo took the hailstorm along with him for the tour of the school. He stopped his walk of terror only when he tripped over a carelessly dropped backpack. 

"Oh, hi Sanzo," Goku beamed at him from behind his locker door. Idiotic little ape, someone ought to send him to the circus. 

Sanzo looked around the corridor, mildly relieved that almost everyone was outside, enjoying the sun. "I'm gonna be at your house at eight. You better be ready, because I am not waiting." Then he turned and stalked off, leaving Goku staring after him in surprise. 

"Ready for what?" the brunet asked the empty corridor. 

07.57 PM 

Sanzo parked the car, and spent the three minutes between the time he killed the engine and eight pm cursing. He was talking to the steering wheel, but the subject of the profanities was rather hard to determine. 

At precisely eight pm he got out and rang the doorbell, hoping Goku would be out, unavailable, or dead. When the door opened to reveal the other teen dressed and ready to leave, Sanzo could only think that at least the moron didn't make him wait. 

"Where are we going?" Goku asked, running a hand though his hair. It was still wet. He must've come in late from practice. 

Sanzo said nothing. Mentally, he shoved the monkey into the car and slammed the door. Goku acted out his mini-fantasy, albeit a little slower and with less anger. 

They drove to a Cineplex, where Sanzo proceeded to glare the clerk into forgetting she ever saw him, never mind sold him tickets to a movie. He repeated the spiel at the concession stand, dumping the load of popcorn, chocolate and cola into Goku's arms. 

"Don't mind him," Sanzo heard Goku say to the poor girl manning the stand. "He's had a pop quiz in history and then chemistry lab exploded and he had to clean up." 

The movie soothed Sanzo's nerves, one explosion at a time, until they finished the popcorn and Goku started munching on the candy bars. That image alone was enough to deal with the beginnings of Sanzo's good mood. He exited the theatre more irate than ever, virtually pulling the still confused Goku behind him. 

Dinner wasn't much better. Sanzo glared the waitress into silence when she started acting too perky for his taste (in truth, she barely had the chance to open her mouth), so she left them alone, appearing only when strictly necessary and disappearing as soon as possible. 

"Uh, Sanzo- I don't have enough money," Goku hissed as soon as they got hold of the menus. 

"Did I ask?" 

"Well, no, but you paid for the movie and snacks, so …" 

"Shut up." Sanzo cringed when he noticed the look Goku was giving him and quickly masked the cringing with a glare. That idiotic monkey! 

"Okay. So, whatcha wanted to talk about?" 

"Who said I wanted to talk to you?" 

"You dragged me here, remember? I don't recall there being a feed Goku scheme for extra credit. Though I have to say, it's nice." He was looking around at the polished wooden panels and light bulbs pretending to be candles. He approved of the lighting, Sanzo could see. It glowed, instead of shined, which made the restaurant look really cosy. 

Most people chose this restaurant because it was romantic. The lighting was just right, the wine was fancy, but cheap, the food had funny names, and the music was soft. Sanzo, however, refused on principle to use the R-word regarding anything to do with the stupid ape. 

The meal, when it arrived, made Goku beam and shine. "Oh, this is awesome," he told Sanzo after tasting his lasagne. Sanzo rolled his eyes in reply and started dissecting his own dinner. It was tasty. At least something good would come out of this godforsaken night, he thought, looking at the sunny grin on Goku's face. 

They didn't talk, at least not much. Every time Goku opened his mouth to try and say something, Sanzo either glared, growled or grunted in reply. He just sat there for most of the evening, staring at his companion and occasionally eating something. The lack of response didn't stop Goku from talking, but it did put a certain one-way spin on the conversation. 

11.47 PM 

Sanzo, for the second time that evening, parked his car in front of Goku's house and killed the engine. 

"I still have no idea what the point was, but thanks. It was fun," Goku said as he opened the passenger door. Sanzo glared at the rosebush in the garden opposite and grunted something that might have been "you're welcome" or "eat shit and die." It was hard to tell. He only turned to look at Goku when the latter snapped his fingers in front of his face. 

"What?" he started to say, but didn't get to finish, because all of sudden Goku was kissing him. That wasn't in the plan, Sanzo managed to think in the depths of his completely befuddled mind. That wasn't in the plan for the evening at all. 

Sanzo craned out a little further. 

He was starting to release the death grip he had on the steering wheel when Goku pulled back. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you took me out on a date," Goku said, grinning. He jumped out of the car before Sanzo managed to string two words together and ran across the street to his house. He unlocked the door, turned once more, grinned at Sanzo, and disappeared inside. 

11.56 PM 

"It was not a date, you moron!" Sanzo told the empty car, mumbling through his fingers. This sure as fuck wasn't going to help him deal with the dreams. He'd have to try again tomorrow. 

END. 


End file.
